


Void of Heart (poem)

by ConscientiousMonster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConscientiousMonster/pseuds/ConscientiousMonster
Summary: Anakin's heart is an empty, hungry void, and he knows it. He never feels enough emotions, but one - fear.Obi-Wan made it clear, that he is determined to help the poor boy, but that only becomes the cause of said fear - it keeps Anakin constantly scared, that his master will sooner or late give up on him. And being a burden or causing a trouble for him - is the last thing he would ever want. (Considering making it a full fanfic)





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a talk between Obi-Wan and Anakin. Anakin's quotes are in italics.

_“The heart as black as space itself,_  
_This void will never fill._  
_I only have to blame myself,_  
_It’s useless, I can’t feel”_

“Young boy, you underestimate  
How much you really mean to me.  
Do you want feelings, love or hate?  
Just tell me what you need, I'll give”

 _“I need you to – just stop pretending!_  
_You don’t think I can change!”_  
“You, in my honest understanding  
Can still find the right way”

 _“You don’t expect me to believe you”_  
“It’s you, who dares deny the truth,  
Oh Anakin, _I do_ believe you.  
Correction – I believe in _you_.

It’s you, who wants to keep denying  
You can be healed, poor astray.  
Do what you want, I won’t stop trying  
Proving to you – there’s still a way”

_“There’s no way elsewhere, but the Dark side._  
_I have descended, low I’ve fell._  
_“Do what you want” you say? You liar!_  
_Stop trying bringing Hope to hell…_

_…Why won’t you stop, I’m not just angry,_  
_Or scared, nor I feel at all._  
_I’ve had few times… but very rarely,_  
_Those feelings never last too long._

_No, I don’t want to see you dying!_  
_I don’t want you to waste your time._  
_Just realize and stop denying:_  
_With no remorse, I’m dead inside.”_

“You idiot”, Jedi Knight stated,  
“I won’t abandon you, my friend.   
I may not know where it all started,  
But I’ll make sure here it all ends.

I won’t give up,” he said, approaching,  
“I will not let you go to waste.  
Depression – your lack of emotions,  
An illness that won’t go away.

My dear, I know, it may seem useless,  
Depression can’t be healed with pills.  
I’m here for you, don’t act so ruthless.  
I will protect you from your fears.”


End file.
